The Heart of a King
by MandyLeigh87
Summary: "I do not desire to be seen," I murmured. He stopped and laughed a little under his breath. "What if it is my desire?"   Historical os. Tudors inspired. B/E Rated M, AH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome! I've had this one shot written for awhile and was planning on entering it in a one shot contest that sadly never happened but I still wanted to share it with you because I'm a history whore and I had so much fun writing something so different from my others. **

**This is a bit of a crack fic for me bc I wrote it when I was a history major and on a major Tudors kick, so it was partly inspired by that as well as a little Ever After. Main song inspiration: "Mummer's Dance" by Loreena McKennit.  
><strong>

**Now go go, you musn't keep King Edward waiting ; )**

* * *

><p>"Lady Isabella, we're approaching the palace."<p>

I forced my eyes open and stuck my head out of the carriage. The dark shadow of the towering castle stood in front of me.

"We're here," Alice said. She smiled and looked out the other window. "We're going to meet the King right?"

"He's married to my cousin so I would assume so."

"I've heard he's very handsome," she mused.

I tugged at my suffocating dress and sighed. "Amongst other things." I wouldn't say I was particularly pleased about being here. I'd only met my cousin Jane once before and she was a selfish girl. It seemed quite appropriate for her to be a Queen. My mother had arranged for a visit, as Alice had been invited to court as a lady in waiting.

My mother was quite ill at our home in the countryside, yet she insisted that I make this trip with Alice. My father had passed, God rest his soul, two years ago and left us nothing but a good family name. I believe my mother secretly was scheming to get me in good favor with the King and Jane so I might stay with them and leave our old life behind. I had no desire to be among these people. They were not my family and I was nothing like them.

The carriage stopped in front of the large doors. A man approached and opened the door before helping us both down.

"Our things Jacob." I nodded to the carriage and our driver quickly grabbed our baggage. He cleared his throat and came to stand behind us. We were led into the castle and through a grand foyer. Alice seemed to beam with excitement from the grandeuor of it all. They escorted us to our rooms and informed us of a ball being held to celebrate our arrival.

"I doubt our arrival is worth the effort sir," I told the man.

"King's orders my Lady. Will you be needing anything else?"

"No." He nodded and left Alice and I alone.

"A party. How exciting. Isn't it?" She began fingering through her gowns, deciding on the best one to wear.

Once Alice and I had finished dressing, we walked down to the grand dining room where the ball was to be held. I heard the music and chatter before we even stepped inside and it made my insides shake.

"Lady Isabella." A man standing by the door announced my arrival and I forced a smile as I walked into the room. I knew no one.

I spotted Jane right away and she came towards me to get our greeting out of the way. I could imagine she was just as upset about me being here as I.

"Cousin," she said.

"Your Majesty," I curtsied and bowed my head.

"I am glad to see you are well. How is my aunt faring out in the country on her own?"

"She is ill. However, we are doing well." I lied. I was not about to tell everything to her. As much as my mother wanted better things for me, I did not wish to be anywhere but my home. This cold castle was most assuredly not it.

She nodded to a tall man beside her. "Please tell his Majesty that I would like him to meet Lady Isabella." The attendant rushed away as soon as she finished speaking.

"May I introduce Lady Alice of Brandon?" I glanced at Alice. Jane nodded as Alice curtsied.

"My Lady," Alice said.

"You are one of my new attendants are you not?"

"I am madam."

"I like my tea right before I go to bed in the evening."

"Yes my Lady."

"The King, your Majesty." The man from before returned a moment before the King stepped beside Jane. I had seen many paintings of him before, but they clearly had not done him justice.

"My Lord, may I introduce Lady Alice and my cousin Lady Isabella?"

"Sire." Alice and I bowed to him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both," he smiled. I did not miss his eyes wandering down both my and Alice's dresses. His reputation with women of the court had proceeded him and I cannot say I was surprised by this display. Jane must know, however I doubted that she readily admitted his adultery. It was a kind of unspoken truth that came with the territory of being Queen. Jane must have understood that this was more a marriage of circumstance than love, as many royal marriages had come to be.

"And you as well your Majesty," Alice said.

He nodded and started to leave. Jane pulled on his sleeve and narrowed her eyes at him. He sighed and kissed her cheek. "My Lady," he whispered. His eyes drifted to me for the slightest moment before he walked away.

"Come," Jane said. "Shall we eat?"

Alice and I picked at our food until we were interrupted by a blond man, dressed immaculately with a sword at his side.

"Excuse me ladies." He bowed and turned to Alice. "May I have this dance..."

"Alice," she squeaked.

"Alice. I'm Sir Jasper, a knight of the King." He held out his hand and she gladly accepted, throwing a smile my way as she left.

I took a few more bites of food before standing and ambling around the room. I passed through the dancers and the crowds of people singing and drinking wine. I did not notice his eyes following me right away, but I eventually felt the weight of their gaze. King Edward was watching me from his throne at the front of the hall as I traveled around the room. I looked down and blushed in embarrassment as I placed myself in the shadows of the curtains that fell across the stony walls.

I smiled as I watched Alice dance with Sir Jasper. She was genuinely happy to be here and I could easily tell that she fit in. She most certainly was not the conceited girl that many women of the court appeared to be, but she belonged here. I will be saddened by her departure from my life back in the country. She had always been my constant companion ever since we were girls and I knew I was bound to get lonely.

"Lost in your thoughts...Lady Isabella?" I felt his breath on my neck as he stepped behind me. I glanced up at the front of the room to confirm he was no longer seated at his throne.

"Your mMajesty." I turned around and stepped back.

"Are you enjoying your evening?"

"Very much Sire. Thank you for your gracious hospitality."

"Might you thank me with a dance?" He held out his hand.

"I believe the Queen might like that honor, my King." I looked at Jane, who had her eyes on us from across the room.

"That may be, but I'd prefer your company my Lady."

"As you wish." I allowed him to take my hand and lead me out onto the dance floor. King Edward was not familiar with being denied of anything and I did not want to vex him in front of the crowd. He was just as spoiled as my rotten cousin and I planned on giving him no other concessions beyond this dance. In fact, I would like to believe that I shall not grace his presence again on my visit here. He was busy enough doing his royal duties and I would not be included in those errands.

Our hands entwined above us as we stepped around each other to the music. I tried to avoid his eyes, but it was impossible. He commanded my attention and against my better judgement I gave it to him.

"You are very beautiful Lady Isabella..." He said.

"Thank you my Lord."

He smiled as we spun. He took my waist as we continued down the line of dancers.

"Will I be seeing much of you on your visit?"

"I highly doubt that majesty."

"And why is that?"

"I do not desire to be seen."

He stopped and laughed a little under his breath. "What if it is my desire?" He whispered.

"You have your pick of desirable...objects sire. Perhaps you should browse your collection."

He raised his eyebrows, surprised by my words.

"My King." Jane stepped beside us. "May I have this dance?"

I did not wait for his answer. I bowed to both of them and left the dance floor.

I retreated back to my room and undressed into a sleeping gown for the evening. While I was at the dance, someone had come and started a fire in my pit so my room was nice and warm. I expected Alice to come visit me when she left the dining hall, but I did not hear from her.

I sat at the fire, brushing my hair when someone knocked on my door. I assumed it was Alice and crossed the room to open my door.

"Excuse the intrusion my Lady. The king requests an audience with you." I recognized the man from earlier. He was the one who brought Edward to us in the dining hall.

"May I ask the reason?"

He cleared his throat. "He did not say madam."

I sighed in annoyance and grabbed my robe. I pulled it around my body and followed the attendant out of my room. He took me down the hallway, up several flights of stairs and down another long hallway. He stopped in front of one door and knocked lightly.

"Come," Edward answered.

"Lady Isabella your majesty..." He opened the door and I stepped hesitantly inside. I was surprised to find myself in a bedroom, the king's bedroom.

"Leave us."

I shivered as the door closed behind me, leaving us completely alone.

"May I ask why I am here, my Lord?" I bowed. I kept my head down, embarrassed that I was in my nightgown and he appeared to be in his sleeping garments.

"You're here because I asked you to be here Isabella." He stepped forward and placed his finger under my chin, forcing up it. My eyes locked with his and I searched for some kind of answer other than the one he gave. He made me nervous.

"Where is her Majesty?" I asked, swallowing hard.

"She is in her quarters. I did not wish to lie with her tonight." He brushed his hand over my shoulder, catching my robe and dropping it to the floor. He ran his finger across the top of my nightgown, fingering the tie at the top. He circled slowly around me until he came to stand behind me. He pulled my hair over my shoulder and leaned down to kiss my neck. "Do you consent?"

"Consent my Lord?" I turned my face towards him. My nose brushed against his cheek and he hummed against my skin.

"I would like you to stay with me tonight."

I stood paralyzed as he swiped his tongue across my collarbone. His hand dipped into my nightgown and barely grazed over my bare breast. As soon as I realized what was happening I whipped around and took a step back.

"Will you not give yourself to me?" He asked.

"No Sire."

His jaw dropped in shock at my defiance. "But I am the King."

"You may own the land my Lord but you do not own me." I picked my robe up off the ground and wrapped it around me again.

"Do I not?" He cocked his head to the side. He looked like a spoiled child who had been denied a treat. He reached out and ran his finger down my jaw. I trembled at his touch, but dare not let it show. "You are rejecting the love of a king?"

"Love? This is not love your mMajesty. It is something of a completely different nature which I have no intent of being a part of."

"And how do you know I do not love you my Lady?"

"We've only just met. You are married to my cousin."

"Who has committed more adultery than I." He took a step towards me. "If I loved her at all I could have her thrown in a cell for her crimes against the crown. You know as well as I that this marriage had nothing to do with love Isabella."

"I wish to leave," I said quickly.

His nostrils flared when he realized I was not going to give in to him. "Then get out. Get out!"

I bowed and immediately left. The attendant escorted me back to my room, where I found Alice waiting.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

I avoided her question and sat down on the bed. "Did you enjoy Jasper's company?" I asked.

"Isabella he is amazing. He even snuck a kiss behind the curtains. I hope I can see him again."

"I'm sure you will." I smiled.

"You never answered my question. Where were you? And in your nightgown?" She gestured to my attire.

"You musn't tell anyone. Especially the Queen."

She scooted closer. "Okay I promise."

"I was with the King," I said. She screamed. "It was not what you think."

"It was not?" She asked. "Why not? Did he not...?" She trailed off.

"No he did. And I rejected him."

"But he's the king."

"And because he is the king I should give into his every need as everyone else does? I refuse to act in that manner."

"You know you would not have been the first," she said softly.

"And I would not have been the last. I have no desire to be another one of the king's mistresses."

"But he desires you?"

"He desires everyone Alice. Go to bed."

I pulled my robe off and crawled into bed. She mumbled a soft goodnight and retreated to her quarters.

I managed to stay away from Edward for the next few days. Jane eventually invited us to go riding with her around the castle grounds. She appeared to be more cold than the last time I saw her and I wondered if she knew I visited her Lord's bed chambers that night.

"Are you alright my Queen?" I asked.

"The King has not visited me in a fortnight." She looked down at her hands. "It wanes on a woman when she realizes her husband does not want her Isabella." If what Edward had told me was true, this was nothing more than a hissy fit. She had a multitude of night companions at her disposal and I hardly thought this was about loving Edward.

Before I could speak another word, she turned her horse and galloped back towards the castle. Alice narrowed her eyes at me and we followed her back. My breath hitched in my throat when I saw Edward waiting for us at the stables.

"My Queen," he smiled at Jane and helped her off her horse. She brushed him off and started walking towards the castle. Edward helped Alice off and came to stand beside me. Alice gave us a quick nod and started after Jane.

"My Lady?" He offered his hand up to me.

"I do not require assistance, thank you Sire." I hopped down on my own accord and brushed my dress off. I was about to run after Jane and Alice, but he enveloped my wrist with his fingers and pulled me into one of the stables. "I must insist that you stop doing this your majesty. It is inappropriate."

"It is inappropriate to tease the king as well Isabella."

"My Lord?"

He took a step forward and trapped me against one of the stables. "You are making me want you so badly, yet refuse to give yourself to me. Tell me how that is fair?"

"I do no such thing."

"Oh but you do. You think I do not see you around the castle. Your hair, the way you carry yourself...even your smell. I can feel your presence without a single look." He leaned forward and nuzzled his nose against my hair. "It makes me come undone. One kiss my lady?" He whispered. He lingered for a moment before softly pressing his lips to mine. I surprised myself when I did not protest.

He pressed his body roughly against mine and I whimpered against his lips. My fingers glided over his chest and up to his hair, pulling and tugging him closer to me. I did not know what came over me, but as soon as he kissed me I lost all fight against him. I was lost to him now and I had no explanation as to why other than I had to have him. He bit down on my lip and started tugging at the shoulder of my dress.

I snapped and pushed him back. My hand lingered on his chest as I reached up and ran my finger across my lips, feeling the remnants of him. We both knew that I had given in and everything had changed in that instant.

"My Lord," I stuttered. I curtsied and started out of the stables.

"My Lady," he said, a smug smirk spreading across his face.

I avoided everyone for the rest the day, weighing the sin I'd committed in my head. I felt something when he kissed me, other than disgust or hate. It was something beyond anything I'd experienced before and it had no name. It was not love nor lust nor desire. It was incapable of being named, for I was certain nothing would do it justice.

I found myself pacing around the dark halls of the castle later that night, completely infatuated with the thoughts running through my head. None were coherent or made any sense to me. I'd been altered so completely by the kiss of a king that I had turned into a silent lunatic drowning in my own absurd feelings.

He was an adulterer, a corrupted, rotten man. Yet I wanted nothing more than to feel him against me again. My own body was betraying me in ways I never thought possible. I was about to round the corner to my chambers when someone pulled me into the darkness.

I gasped, only to have my mouth covered by his hand.

"Isabella..." Edward whispered.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He stared intently into my eyes and held my face in his hands. "Do you consent?" He asked me for the second time. He kissed my cheek and trailed down to my neck. My eyes fluttered closed as a moan escaped my lips. He nibbled on my skin and allowed his hands to roam freely over my body. I unconsciously arched into him, willing him to continue. "Say it Isabella."

"Yes," I breathed. "Yes."

I felt him fumble with his bottoms and heard them drop with a soft thud to the floor. A moment later my dress was up at my hips, my undergarments pulled down. I stepped out of them as he pushed me roughly against the cold stone of the wall. He gripped my thighs and pulled them up around his waist as he thrust into me.

His screams echoed through the halls as he pounded me hard against the wall. He lifted his head and captured my lips in his, nipping and sucking as he took me. My jaw fell slack as he pushed deeper inside me, creating the perfect rhythm. I ignored the pain of the stones scraping against my back and clung to him with every fiber of my being.

My head shot towards the sound of footsteps echoing down the hall.

"Edward stop. Someone's coming..."

He ignored me and clasped his hand over my mouth as I moaned. He stopped only when the figure walked by us and I nearly fainted when I recognized Jane's blonde hair. She turned her head slightly towards where we were hidden in the shadows before continuing down the hallway. Edward slowly removed his hand from my mouth and started moving his hips against mine again, slower and more tender than before.

"Give me yourself Isabella..." He leaned forward and kissed me, dipping his tongue into my mouth.

"I already have my Lord," I breathed. A strangled groan escaped both of our lips as we crashed into our release together.

He kissed me deeply one last time before pulling away and dressing himself. I allowed my dress to fall down to my knees. As we stepped out of the shadows, I heard a voice that sent a shiver down my spine.

"My King?" Jane said. Edward and I both turned and I flushed with heat, thinking we had been caught.

"My Queen." Edward smiled. "I was just escorting Lady Isabella back to her chambers. She seemed to have gotten lost wandering around the castle so late at night."

"Is that so?" Jane asked.

"Indeed," I lied. I glanced at Edward before turning back to Jane. "I fear the hallways all look the same to me."

She stepped closer to Edward and took his hand possessively. "Will you come to me tonight?" She whispered, loud enough for me to hear.

"I'm tired my love," he said. He turned towards me. "Goodnight my Lady."

"My Lord."

He nodded and disappeared down the hallway. Jane eyed me suspiciously. "Goodnight my Queen." I curtsied and immediately went to my room.

The following days became a flurry of passing touches or stolen kisses in the gardens. And the nights were filled with as much passion and fire as the first. Edward even began visiting my room on occasion and we actually held a decent conversation when we weren't otherwise occupied with each other. I began to see something else behind the arrogant king. He was merely a young man of twenty-three at the center of it all, accustomed to this life since childhood. He was simply victim of his circumstances, which was an odd thing to say of a King who had everything. I was beginning to learn he was much more than that, but I feared it would never show in this life he found himself trapped in.

The women of court began to talk. Where they used to brag about their trysts with him, they complained that he no longer visited them or called upon them in the night. I was not naive enough to dismiss their jealous glances or mumblings of "the king's favorite." I did not fear of them going to Jane, as they had once been in the same favor as I. They said that he'd never been with one girl for so long. They said he'd never acted like this. They said this was different.

I kept making up reasons to stay at court longer than I planned. Alice had easily become Jane's most prized lady in waiting and she was frequently busy attending to her needs. It was no matter. Edward frequently stole me away for picnics in the garden or out in the meadows beyond the woods.

"Good day my Lady," he murmured as I hopped from my horse. My escort from the castle nodded and returned through the trees.

"Good day my Lord." I smiled as he pulled me close and kissed me.

He pulled me down onto the soft blanket of grass and placed his lips everywhere my skin was exposed.

"I have to tell you something Isabella," he said.

"Alright."

"I'm in love with you."

I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair. "You do not love me Sire."

"But I do. I have loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. I've never known this feeling before and I feel complete when I am with you."

"We can never be more than this Edward. Do you not understand that? You are the King of England and I am nothing."

"You are everything." He turned my face to his. "You are everything to me."

"How can I be anything to a man who has everything?" I wiped a tear from my eye and stood. I ran to my horse as Edward tried to protest. "You have my love my Lord. My entire heart." I knew the moment I uttered the words that they were true. I loved him. Not the version of him most saw, but the real him. And it broke my heart that we could never be together. We could never be married or have children together. He had obligations to his wife and his country and I would never be able to make them go away no matter how much I wanted him.

As I rode back to the castle, I imagined us living a normal life. Possibly up at my family's house, away from the pressure of the castle and all who dwelled within. We could be happy. Knowing that I would never know that happiness tore at my heart like a wretched dog clawing at the earth.

I retired my horse to the stable and ran back to my chambers. I was surprised to find Jane waiting for me.

"My Queen?" I mumbled, wiping the tears away from my face.

"Cousin." She stood and crossed the room. "I have grave news. Your mother has been called to Heaven. A courier arrived this morning with news from her caretaker."

I felt my knees wobble beneath me as I reached for the bed. My mother was gone. Alice was never coming home. And I could never have Edward. I was alone.

Jane patted me coldly on the back as I wept and started towards the door. "I'll have them prepare your carriage. I am sure you would like to leave immediately in the morning." She shut the door behind her.

I cried for hours, my body shaking uncontrollably. I did not even hear him come in or feel him lay beside me until he whispered my name.

"Isabella..." Edward murmured. He wrapped his arms around me and held me until I fell asleep, telling me how much he loved me and how sorry he was to hear of my mother's passing.

When I woke up in the middle of the night I was alone with the darkness. I laid back down and did not sleep again. When dawn broke through the window, I stood from my bed and got dressed. I had not thought to bring a black dress so I wore navy instead, along with a dark veil that covered my face. A few guards came and took my bags out to the carriage.

Alice kissed me on the cheek and said her goodbyes, making me promise to visit soon. I imagined I would, since I could not imagine never seeing her or Edward again.

As I walked out of the castle and towards my carriage, Jane and Edward stood waiting to see me off.

"My Lady." Edward took my hand and kissed it. "My sincere apologies for your loss and I wish you safe travels."

"Thank you your Majesty."

Jane took my hand from his and turned to Edward. "May I have a moment with my cousin?" She asked.

"Of course." He looked at me once more and disappeared inside.

I expected anything except for what she said. And when she said it, I felt like my whole world came crumbling down. "After he left you last night, he came to me you know." I held my breath and tried not to let my hurt show. He was with her. He left me for her. "Did you really think you were worthy of the love of a king?" She laughed. "You're nothing but his whore." She eyed me up and down before turning her nose up in victory and prancing away.

"He's not a prize to be won Jane!" I screamed. "If you really loved him you would know that! You could have all the riches and jewels in the country and have nothing without him. And it's not because he gives you those things. It's because of who he is." Despite how hurt I was that he had returned to her, I regret to say my feelings for him did not falter. A part of me expected this. I was waiting for him to snap back into his routine and it has finally happened.

She closed the door without another word and I climbed into my carriage. I peeked my head out and looked back at the castle where I left my heart behind.

When I got home, we buried my mother and finished up any business that needed to be taken care of. They were a little hesitant to give me the house since I was a woman and it was almost unheard of for women to own property, but there was no one else. I had no other family other than the devil Queen. This house was it.

Months passed and I heard nothing from the palace. Alice wrote me a few times, but never mentioned Edward. I would imagine Jane had her correspondence monitored and she did not want to fall in ill favor with her for bringing me news of him.

I had given away any dreams of returning to the palace. I did not want to interfere with his life anymore than I already had and he had clearly made his choice, which I did not fault him for despite my broken heart. I had since turned my attention to maintaining the house that my family lived in and it took up most of my time.

One evening in particular, I had been picking apples in the small orchard behind our house. As the sun started to fall over the horizon, I made my way back to the house anxious to eat some of the delicious fruit in my basket. As I rounded the front of the house, I squinted in the dying sunlight and thought I saw a figure before me. I blinked a few times and put my hand up to shield the blinding light. My breath hitched in my throat at the sight of him. I honestly believed I was hallucinating or had been hit in the head by apple and was lying back in the orchard unconscious.

"My Lord?" I asked, my voice shaky.

"You are even more beautiful than I remember." He slowly got off his horse and made his way to me.

"I don't understand," I said as he wrapped his arms around me. "Why are you here?"

"I came for you my Lady."

"That cannot be."

"It is so."

"You...went to Jane. You love Jane. You have obligations."

"I did go to Jane that night," he admitted. "And I told her I was in love with you. She was absolutely furious and I only learned recently what she said to you that day that you left."

"But how can you be here?"

"I found her lying with another man and threatened to expose her if she did not say that our marriage was never consummated. We announced our divorce the day before I left."

"Why?" I asked. I ran my fingers up and down his face, still trying to decide whether this was real or not.

"Because you stole the heart of a King..." He kissed me. "And when you left he had nothing left."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for checking it out : ) If you're a new reader, I'd like to invite you to check out my other stories. I have several one shots, some completed stories and two WIPs that come in all different sizes and categories : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**This 2nd chapter to THOAK was purchased by Team Tudorward in the Junkin for Joplin auction and I was urged by several of them to post it here. After consulting with Team Tudorward and getting no objections, here it is! I hope you enjoy it and thank you again Team Tudorward for your donation, you guys are AMAZING!  
><strong>

**S.M. owns Twilight. Please forgive any historical inaccuracies for creative purposes. I am not a Tudors expert, I just like to watch them on TV.**

* * *

><p><strong> Edward<strong>

I had been awake for only moments when the first light of morning began to creep across the cool, stone floor of Isabella's home. It had become more of a home to me in the last few months than the castle ever had. I did not find a reason to leave her. And even if a reason was found, I doubt it would be enough to sway me from staying. I wanted to stay, so we did.

Despite my childhood upbringing, I was not afraid of hard work. It was not something I was used to, but I was willing to learn. Isabella was not like the other women of court. She knew her land and she worked it along with her few servants. It pained me at first, seeing her with her hands dirty, but it had become a quality that I found most endearing in her.

I had received several letters from my advisors back at court, imploring me to return. They feared a rebellion or worse since it looked as though I had abandoned my throne and left our country kingless. I had done neither. I was the King and I would remain to be so until I joined my mother and father in Heaven.

My father died when I was seventeen. My mother followed him shortly after and I was left as an orphan King. I was unprepared to be King then and I could not say I had always done right by my title. My closest advisor was my father's favorite knight, a man by the name of Sir Carlisle. He raised Jasper and very nearly taught me all I know about swordsmanship and the like. Sir Carlisle was not afraid to tell me of my many mistakes and indiscretions, especially regarding my marriage to Jane. He made it clear that this was a marriage of political reasons and although it was a smart match for my country, it was not for me. Jane expected more of me than I did of her. I had no interest in falling in love…with anyone. Until I met Lady Isabella.

"My King, you are awake early…" My Lady mumbled as she rolled over in our bed. The sun crept silently across her slender stomach and up over her bare breasts as she reached for me.

"I would wake early each morning simply to watch you sleep." I leaned over and kissed her.

My loins stirred at her touch, despite our late evening the night before indulging in each other. I wish I could have said that my insatiable desires had waned, but I could not. I found the fire deep within me burning deeper and warmer than before, and for her alone. Even after she left the castle, I tried to fall back into my normal life but it proved useless. My entire being- body, heart and soul- was trapped by the very essence of her. I would lay down my sword, beg her to take me prisoner just to remain in her company and I feared that this affection might get me in trouble someday.

I smirked and reached over to palm her breast. I hummed as it pebbled under my touch.

"May I have you, my Lady?" I whispered.

"You had me mere hours ago, my Lord," she murmured. I brushed my lips over her neck.

"May I have you…again, my Lady?" I pushed the blankets back from her naked body and placed myself between her legs. "Say it."

"Sire." She kinked her eyebrow and smiled in agreement.

I grabbed her legs, holding them in place as I pressed my length into her warmth. I reached up behind her and steadied myself on the headboard as I moved within her. I brushed her hair away from her face and leaned down to kiss her as a knock sounded on our door.

"No," I growled at our unwelcome visitor. "We are busy."

"I apologize for the intrusion, Sire. Sir Jasper has just arrived and says it is urgent that he speak with you," Jacob said from behind the door.

Jasper was here? That was quite unusual.

I closed my eyes and shook my head as I stilled above her. "I am sorry, my love," I said.

I regretfully pulled away and slipped out of bed. I grabbed my robe and secured it around my body as I started towards the door. Bella stepped out of bed and disappeared behind her dressing screen as I opened the door.

I followed Jacob down the hallway and downstairs to find Jasper pacing in the foyer.

"Jasper." I nodded. "We were not expecting you."

"I apologize for the intrusion, my Lord. There have been some…developments. It is important that I speak with you…privately." He glanced towards Jacob.

"Leave us," I said. Jacob nodded and disappeared down the hallway.

I led Jasper to a small room where Bella and I occasionally took our meals. There was a decent sized table of darkened wood in the middle of the room, along with old ornate chairs that belonged to her grandmother.

I pulled back the dark, heavy curtains before I sat down. Jasper lowered himself beside me and sighed.

"Your presence is…required back at court," he said.

"Required or requested?" I asked, kinking my eyebrow.

"Both." He leaned in close and lowered his voice. "There have been rumblings my King. Disloyalty. Rebellion. Overthrowing you, Sire."

"By whom?"

"Our informant is a little vague, but it appears to center upon your cousin."

"Lord James?" I shook my head. "Impossible."

James was my cousin and the next in line for the throne. He lived in a town on the other side of the Kingdom and I rarely saw him. I knew he was vexed at my position, but I hardly believed he would move to strike.

"I cannot say, my Lord. It is essential that you return to court. With your absence comes uncertainty. You must assert yourself on the throne."

He was right. I was King. It was part of who I was and I would not be threatened. I would not.

"I will leave this evening." I stood from the table.

"I shall accompany you." Jasper nodded. "I will tend to my horse and be ready to make haste."

I left the room and started back up the stairs to tell her. She would not take it well, that much I knew. I had to make her understand.

I silently slipped inside her room and found her still dressing. She smiled when she saw me and turned, asking me to lace up her dress. She was never afraid to ask something of me and that was unusual for me. Everyone seemed to fear that and I saw no fear in her eyes. Only adoration.

"Will Jasper be joining us for dinner?" She looked over her shoulder at me as my fingers made work of her laces.

"No," I said, softly. "He will be returning to court."

"Oh?"

"As will I." I held my breath as I watched her eyelashes flutter as quickly as a hummingbird's wings.

"Oh?" she said again, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I have some business to attend to. I have enjoyed my time here immensely, but my presence is required at court. I am still King." I leaned down and kissed her neck. "I shall be back when I can, my Lady."

She turned around and placed her hand on my heart. "I am coming with you, my Lord."

"No." I shook my head. I did not believe in James' treachery but I will not risk her if it is true. "Absolutely not."

"It is not your choice."

"It is!" I said, my voice tinted with anger. "I forbid it."

She brushed past me and disappeared out into the hallway. I sighed and started packing my things. I did not have much, only what I could carry on horseback when I'd first arrived.

When I finished, I started downstairs. "Isabella!" I called. Silence. I entered the foyer and looked around. "Isabella!" I called again.

"She's not here, Sire," Jacob said, suddenly appearing at the door. "I have readied the carriage for your travel."

"I can travel by horse, Jacob. The carriage is not necessary."

"My Lady insisted that you take the carriage. She will not be in need of it before your return. I will accompany you as your driver"

Was this Isabella's way of forcing me to come back? Did she not already know that I was bound to her? It is preposterous to think otherwise, but I would oblige her.

"If she wishes," I sighed in annoyance.

Jacob led me outside, where Jasper was waiting. He circled around the carriage as I climbed inside. Jacob packed my things as I looked back at the house. I could imagine Isabella was hiding somewhere being stubborn, but I imagined she would come before I left. It appeared as though I was severely mistaken.

"She refuses to say goodbye, my King," Jacob called from up front.

"Fine. Drive on." I covered my eyes with my hand as we started off. I kept telling myself that this was only a brief absence. As soon as everything was settled at court, I would return. There was no other path than this. My course was set.

We traveled for an hour or two as the sun crept along the skyline. I was hoping that we would not need to stop overnight. I would like my visit to begin as soon as possible so it could end just the same.

Jacob and Jasper spoke to each other every now and then throughout the journey. I barely listened, drifting in and out of sleep. The previous night's activities had not lent themselves to a good night's sleep, however I did not regret it.

I was just about to slip back asleep when Jasper's voice caught my ear.

"Lady Isabella, I was beginning to think you would sleep the entire journey." He laughed.

I shot up from my seat as the blood began to boil through my veins. I pounded on the front wall of the carriage. "Stop now!"

The carriage halted to a stop and I forced the door open and stepped outside. Jasper's face was one of confusion, but Jacob looked slightly terrified. Beside him, Isabella sat perfectly still.

"Word please, my Lady." I pinched the bridge of my nose and nodded to the trees. Jacob helped her down from the bench of the carriage and glanced nervously at me. "I'll deal with you later."

I grabbed Isabella's hand and led her slightly away from our company.

"I thought I was clear," I said. "You deliberately disobeyed my orders. I told you to stay behind."

"You cannot get rid of me that easily, my Lord. It is my will to be here. If you take me back, I will take my horse and ride on my own. If you take my horse, I will take the journey on foot. I will not be separated from you, Edward. I do not care the consequences." She stared at me intently and I knew she spoke the truth. That spark that I loved about her was frustrating me once more.

I groaned and started back towards the carriage. She followed quickly behind me. I opened the carriage door for her so she could ride more comfortably. I did not want to admit my joy of seeing her. It was too overshadowed by my anger.

I took a step to the front and stared at Jacob. "I am very unhappy with your decision to help her, Jacob."

"Apologies, my Lord." His eyes fell to the ground.

"Did you not know she was with us, Edward?" Jasper asked. I glared at him, hoping it rightfully conveyed my answer, and got back into the carriage. Isabella sat in the seat directly across from me with her hands folded neatly in her lap.

We rode for a long time in complete silence. The only sound was the click-clacking of the horse hooves hitting the dirt road outside and the occasional grumble of the carriage rocking back and forth.

My mind was torn. A part of it wanted to take her back and chain her to the bed to keep her there. I wanted her safe. But the other part wanted her with me so I could protect her myself. It was incredibly frustrating.

"My Lord…" Isabella finally whispered. She leaned forward and grazed her fingers across my knee. My nostrils flared as I reached forward and grabbed her chin, pulling her closer to me.

"Do not. Disobey me again. Is that understood?"

Her eyes flashed a hint of fear for a moment before she stuttered out an answer. "Yes."

I searched her expression and found my heart beating more rapidly against my chest. My anger had come and gone, leaving nothing but desire. I had left the house thinking I would not see her for many weeks. I would be without her warmth, without her lips, without my arms around her. And now she was here in front of me. I regretted to say that controlling myself would be difficult.

Her grip tightened on my leg as she leaned closer. I felt her breath on my face, sweet and delectable as ever.

"Shall I make it up to you?" She whispered as she inched her lips closer to mine.

"If you wish." I closed the gap between us and pressed my lips to hers. She whimpered as I grasped her hips and roughly pulled her to me. I sucked at her lips, nibbling and devouring, as I tasted her.

My loins stirred as she shifted on my lap and a deep fire burned below the pit of my stomach.

"Here?" She mumbled against my lips. I nodded and reached up to push down the top of her dress. It barely exposed the curves of her breasts, just a speck of her pink nipples peeking out above the hem of her white undergarments.

Her hand slipped gently down my chest until it reached the top of my pants. Her fingers slid through the laces, slowly loosening them. I slid my hips up against her and allowed her to pull them down just enough to expose me.

She stood briefly as my hands found their place under her dress. I felt along her legs, reaching for the top of her undergarments. I pulled them down and immediately brushed my fingers over her center. I circled around the back of her thighs and her backside before pulling her back down to me.

She lifted her dress up to her knees as she slid herself down my length, burying me deep inside her. A strangled moan escaped my lips as she placed her hands on my shoulders and shifted her hips against mine.

The carriage did most of the work, bucking and shifting us against one another with each turn of the wheel. Her eyes fluttered shut as she rode me, using gravity to our advantage. I leaned forward and sucked on of her breasts between my lips. I grasped her dress harder and pulled it down a little farther. Her breasts were bare before me, bouncing with each bump and I couldn't help but want another taste.

She screamed loudly as I sucked and nibbled on her flesh, rolling it between my tongue and my teeth. I briefly wondered if Jasper and Jacob were privy to our carriage escapade, but I could not be bothered with the thought. They would not dare to disturb us.

"Edward," she whimpered. I reached behind her and gently fisted her brown curls. I pulled slightly, causing her head to roll back and expose her neck. She bit down on her lip as she moved her hips more roughly against me. My lips traced kisses up the middle of her chest and to her neck.

I shifted her above me, holding her still with my hands as I thrust into her, harder and deeper each time. My breaths came out in rapid, short spikes as my chest heaved up and down. I clenched my jaw tight as my stomach began to coil inside. I screamed out as I buried myself in her once more and felt my release rock through my body.

"Are you satisfied, my Lady?" I asked.

"No, Sire," she breathed.

My fingers found their way under her dress, to where we had just been one. They pinched and rolled her flesh between them as they rubbed her in just the right place. Her jaw fell slack, her lips forming the perfect pout as an almost sign moan escaped her lips. She steadied herself, placing her hands on my chest as she started to push her hips against my fingers.

I watched her curiously as she fought towards her release. I had never taken the time to fully appreciate a woman's satisfaction before I met Isabella. As long as I felt fulfilled, it was of no matter. Not now. I wanted to please her. I wanted to watch her come undone above me, below me, beside me, anywhere. Her happiness meant everything to me.

"Come along, my Love," I whispered as I continue to work her center. "I want to feel you tremble against my fingers."

Her body finally stiffened as her fingers dug into my flesh and I watched her again in amusement. A lazy grin spread across my face as she screamed my name. I stilled my fingers against her as she slumped forward, breathing heavily into my shoulder.

I brushed her hair over her shoulder and pulled her dress back up the best that I could as I cradled her on my chest. Her breathing slowed and she eventually fell into a deep sleep.

As the sunlight faded outside the carriage window, I too fell asleep. I woke many times throughout the night, sometimes asking them to stop to relieve myself and rest from the ride. Isabella slept soundly the whole way. Each time I crawled back into the carriage, she found a way back to my chest, clinging desperately onto my shirt.

We eventually began riding through more familiar surroundings; things that I knew signaled we were almost there. Isabella stretched and woke as we rode through the city and came upon the castle walls. It was still as impending and forlorn as when I once left it, but I could not imagine it not being better with the company I was currently keeping. I'd always believed that Jane's cold soul was the thing that put a chill in the castle.

The carriage pulled up at the front and Jacob jumped down to open the door. I stepped out before helping Isabella out. Jasper went before us, leading us into the castle. It felt strange to be back here now.

We were greeted in the foyer by very surprised servants. One, whose name I could not rightly remember, offered to take our things to our rooms.

"Which room shall I put Lady Isabella in, your Majesty?" He asked.

"Please take her things and place them in my room. She will be staying with me."

His eyes widened slightly, but he dare not question me. I knew it was unusual. Even before when I had lady visitors, they never stayed in my quarters.

"Why did he react like that?" Isabella whispered as we crept along the dim, familiar hallways.

"Because we're not married, my love," I said.

"Oh," she said, disappointment in her voice.

"Is that a hint of sadness, my Lady? That you are not my Queen?"

"So long as I am yours, the title does not matter."

We came to stand before my bedroom door. I took her hand and kissed it. "Isabella, I promise you one day you will be Queen."

The servant opened the door and set our things inside.

"Please let Sir Carlisle know I am here and would like an audience with him." I nodded to the servant and he left us alone. Isabella yawned and sat down on the bed. I smirked. "I cannot rightly believe that you are tired, Isabella. You slept nearly the entire way."

"Forgive me, Sire. I was a little worn out from the ride." She cocked her eyebrow and collapsed back onto the bed. I laughed and sat down beside her.

"I have some business to attend to. Shall I send for Alice to keep you company?"

Her face lit up in a smile. "Could you? I miss her very much."

"Consider it done."

Even after Jane had left the castle, I insisted that Alice stay because I knew she was dear not only to Isabella, but Jasper as well. I had it under good authority that they were to announce their engagement in the upcoming month.

I leaned down and kissed Isabella's forehead. "Do not wait up for me. I fear I may be late."

"I do not think that will be a problem." She yawned again and shivered.

"I'll send someone to tend to the fire. Please make yourself comfortable. This room is yours."

I stood and smiled at her before I left the room. I passed through the hallways of the castle, granting surprised looks from everyone I met. They had not expected me back. I did not miss the lingering eyes of the ladies as they smiled at me and fluttered their eyes like they used to. To say that I was not at all curious would be a lie, but I refused to betray the love I felt for Isabella. I could never be unfaithful to her, but it was difficult to break old habits so I smiled at them and continued on my way.

I descended the small staircase that led deep in the ground. Once in the tunnel, I grabbed a torch to light my way and continued towards my father's tomb. With any hope, Carlisle would already be waiting.

I turned a corner and stepped into a small room, bathed in firelight. There was a large alter in the center of the room, beneath which my father's body was buried. Carlisle knelt in front of it, mumbling a prayer.

I did not disturb him, only waited for him to finish.

"Dangerous liaisons are afoot, my King," Carlisle said, his eyes still closed. He finally rose from his knees and turned to meet me. "You are changed."

"How do you know that?"

"It only takes a single look." He smiled. "Lady Isabella has done you well. You almost look like the young man I used to know."

"He was always here, Carlisle." My smile fell. "What is the situation?"

"I was glad to hear of your return, Edward. I was almost ready to travel up myself and drag you back." He started pacing around the tomb. "We had heard several concerning rumors about your cousin. He has grown tired of sitting by the wayside, Edward, and I feel as though you may be in danger. He is very cunning and has many loyal followers." He pulled a piece of paper from his cloak. "It was only today that we intercepted this correspondence."

I took the paper from his hand and read through.

_The King has overstayed his welcome. He must be stopped. Sir James has authorized his assassination as a start to the rebellion against his rule. _

James' signature was at the bottom.

"Whom was this sent to?" I asked.

"It was to be sent to the Duke of LaPush, my King. We received it before it reached him. Duke William has not always been a supporter of your Majesty, but I do not believe he would have acted on this. He was very close to your father." He shook his head. "We cannot say for sure if any others were sent out or to whom. However it looks as though James is making his move for the throne and will take it in any way possible. We must be vigilant."

My fingers clenched tightly around the paper, crumbling and wrinkling it in my fist. "I want him found and brought here. The punishment for high treason is death. I want him gone, Carlisle."

My small nervous inkling had burst into a raging passion. I instantly regretted allowing Isabella to accompany me here. The situation had turned dangerous and I worried for her safety. By now, James knew of my affection for her and I would not doubt he would use that against me.

Carlisle and I talked late into the night. Jasper joined us at some point and offered to send out guards to search for James and his conspirators. Jasper eventually followed me back to my room in the early morning hours and we found Alice and Isabella both asleep. The fire looked well tended to so I was happy that they were warm.

Jasper leaned down and scooped the sleeping Alice up into his arms. He mumbled a goodnight and carried her out. I helped a half-asleep Isabella from her garments into something more comfortable before undressing myself. As I slipped into bed beside her, I held her closer than before. I tried not to allow my fears to follow me here, but it appeared that they had. I was set on making sure they never touched her.

Over the next few weeks, we sent out several patrols looking for James with no luck. No one had seen him. His uncle was refuting any involvement and claimed he hadn't seen him in months. His residence appeared abandoned.

I was growing weary and restless and I longed for days back in the country with Isabella. I feared as time passed, it seemed less and less likely that we would return. We had people to protect us here. The country left us vulnerable.

I ordered at least one guard with Isabella at all times to ensure her safety. She was never alone and although it seemed to irritate her immensely, she did not speak one word of it to me. I could tell she was feeling a little low. I was often gone, tending to James' impending capture and preparing for his punishment. I had successfully convinced all of the important people of his treachery and they agreed that he should be executed at once.

One evening in particular, Isabella and Alice sat outside in the gardens talking amongst themselves. She looked up as I approached and smiled slightly. I had been hearing the gossip around the castle. They questioned her station because we were not married. They questioned our relationship because it was not so. They questioned my love for her. I did not ever want her to ponder the same questions.

"Alice," I said, sitting down beside them and taking Isabella's hand in mine. "I would like you to plan a ball." I brushed my fingers over Isabella's soft skin and hummed.

"A ball, my King?" Isabella asked.

"I love parties," Alice said with a smile. "What are we celebrating?"

I looked at Isabella and kissed her hand. "Our engagement."

"You're engaged?" Alice turned to Isabella in surprise.

"Am I?" Isabella shrugged and kinked her eyebrow at me.

"If you will have me." I lowered to the ground, resting on one knee. "I want you to be my wife and I want to give you everything, including my everlasting love. I can only pray that I can live up to your expectations and will spend the rest of my life working to exceed them. I would be honored to be your husband, Isabella."

She blinked a few times as a smile started to form across her face. "Yes. A million times yes." She leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine. Alice jumped up in excitement and muttered something about getting to work right away. She left us alone in the gardens, where we spent time together for the rest of the afternoon.

Isabella was feeling a little ill by dinnertime so I escorted her up to our room and made sure she was taken care of by one of our servants. I kissed her forehead and promised to check in on her later. When I did she was fast asleep and I could not bear to bother her.

Over the next days, Alice became busy planning the ball. She popped in every now and then to ask my opinion or Isabella's but I did not care to be of much service. I was not interested in the food, so long as it was delicious. I was not particularly interested in the company, besides the one woman who would sit beside me. I was not interested in the music, as long as I could dance.

Isabella had begun to act a little strange as the ball came closer and I could not decipher her expression. She seemed distant, almost sad and I wondered if she regretted agreeing to the engagement. I brought my concerns up to Alice, but she merely brushed them off and said that Isabella had a lot on her mind. I had a feeling she was hiding something from me as well. I did not like it.

The night of the ball approached and Isabella was with Alice all day making preparations so I did not see her much. The few moments I had with her were too brief and too cluttered with silence.

A million things ran through my head. Did she love another? Did she not want to be Queen? Does she not think me worthy or trust me to do right by her? Did she learn of James' disloyalty? Was she scared? I needed to speak with her about all of this. Reassure her that I am hers and I would die to protect her.

I was not allowed in our chamber in the moments before the ball. Alice said that Isabella had received some new gowns and wanted to surprise me. I grumbled and got ready in one of my dressing rooms instead, but I could not wait to talk to her. It had to be tonight, before the issue went too far. If this life was not what she desired, I needed to know.

I heard the sounds of laughter and music as I neared the Great Hall. The smell of food crept down the hallway as I waited outside the doors for her. People passed by and greeted me with surprise, asking me why I was not inside joining my party.

"Waiting for my Queen," I said, smiling apologetically. My foot tapped anxiously against the stone floor and I fidgeted with the ring in my palm. I planned to present it to her this evening. I had always planned to give my Queen my mother's ring, but it never felt right with Jane so I held on to it. I wanted Isabella to have it.

My head shot up as I heard Alice's laughter down the hallway. I held my breath as they rounded the corner. Alice stopped in her tracks and put her hands on her hips.

"You've ruined the surprise, my King," she scolded me.

"I apologize," I said softly. My eyes were locked on Isabella, who stood quietly behind Alice. She smiled softly, but it did not possess all of the joy that I hoped it would. "May I speak with you in private, my Lady?"

"Of course, Sire." Isabella nodded to Alice, telling her it was okay. Alice smiled and disappeared into the hall.

I crossed the distance to Isabella and took her hand in mine. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

I led her to a small sitting room, across the way from the hall. Once inside, I started pacing around, trying to find the correct words to express myself. I was unsuccessful.

"Is everything alright?" Isabella asked, sounding a little panicked.

"Are you unhappy, my love?" I asked, glancing up at her.

"No. I am very happy, Edward." She shook her head furiously.

"I have noticed a change within you the past few weeks. If this is not what you want, I do not want to force you into this life Isabella. It is not easy and not always as wonderful as everyone believes it to be, but I can guarantee that I will love with you with every fiber of my being. And if that is not enough then I accept that."

"Edward." She crossed the room, her eyes on the verge of tears. "You are what I want. I am sorry if I ever made you think otherwise, I…" She trailed off and bit her lip.

"What is it?" I titled her chin up.

"I am with child, my Lord."

My eyes widened at her words. This was a surprise. "Really and truly?" I cupped her cheek and ran my thumb gently over her skin.

"Yes. Are you angry?"

"Why would I be angry, Isabella? I'm delighted. Absolutely delighted."

A look of relief flashed across her expression and I leaned down to kiss her. I felt her smile against my lips as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

A noise from beside us startled me and I pulled away. Clap. Clap. Clap. I turned towards the noise and saw Sir James step out from behind the curtain, applauding us like we were at the Globe. My breath hitched in my throat and I stepped protectively in front of Isabella.

"Congratulations, cousin. That is excellent news," he said with a grin. "News of a possible heir makes my business a little more urgent." He grabbed his sword and scraped it across the floor. "Of course it complicates things a little…" He paced around. "I was only planning on killing you, but now it seems I have someone else in my way. A very little someone."

"Edward?" Isabella whispered from behind me. "What is he talking about?"

"Isabella this is my cousin James." I slowly moved towards the set of armor sitting in the corner of the room. "He's the reason we came back to court. There was a threat on my life."

"It's…my turn to be King," James said, his voice rising in anger. "My turn." He pointed his sword at us. "And no one shall stand in my way now. No one!"

"I want you to stay behind me, Isabella." I reached out and quickly grabbed the sword from the armor and held it up in our defense.

"Bratty King to defend himself and his future Queen?" James laughed. "It's almost comical. The only thing you're capable of is bedding women and spending money, spoiled little rich boy."

"I have a secret, cousin." I smirked and cocked my eyebrow. "I am an excellent swordsman." I lunged forward, but did not flinch when our swords collided. Isabella cowered back at the sound and clutched at her belly.

James and I paraded around the room, swinging and darting towards one another. I had never had use for my skills before, but I was happy to say they did not fail me now.

I swung hard and fast towards him and collided with his sword. I forced him down to his knees, pushing with all of the force I possessed in my body. And then suddenly I was flying backwards, a hideous pain in my stomach from where his fist had hit me. I stumbled back and tripped over the chair behind me. As I plummeted to the ground, I began to panic. I thought of Bella. I thought of our unborn child. I thought of how that little slip up could end it all.

I rolled as soon as I hit the ground and rushed to get to my feet. My heart fell as soon as I did.

"Let her go," I growled. My fists clenched around my sword as I watched him hold the tip of his blade to her throat. My worst fear had come true. She was in danger. Our child would take James' place as next in line for the throne if it were a boy. I knew he would not take that chance.

"Edward…" Isabella's voice shook as she spoke. The tears slipped silently down her cheeks as she watched me.

"Let her go and I may spare your life," I said. I took a step closer.

"I do not need her to secure my place. I need you gone. And I need this despicable child gone from her." He moved the sword down to Isabella's stomach and she let a sob slip from her lips.

"Please," she cried.

"Isabella," I said slowly. "Do you remember what I told you in the carriage?"

"To not disobey you." She sniffled.

"I need you to do what I say do you understand?"

"Yes."

James looked curiously between us as I dropped my sword. His mouth fell open in surprise before turning up into an evil smile.

"Get down!" I screamed.

In an instant, Isabella bent at her waist and completely exposed James' chest. Before he could react, I bent down and grabbed my small dagger from my boot. I kneeled and launched the dagger towards his chest, aiming for the center of his heart.

I sighed as it sliced through his chest and stuck into his flesh, just below his left shoulder. His features twisted in surprise as he slipped back from Isabella's body, clutching at his chest.

"I…" He started. "I…." He fell back against the wall and slid to the floor. Once Isabella realized she was free, she ran towards me and threw herself into my arms.

"Are you alright?" I examined her and then did it again, checking for any damage. There was a small scratch on her throat, probably from the tip of his sword as it rested against her flesh, but she was unharmed otherwise.

The door flew open moments later and Jasper stepped inside, sword drawn. "I heard a commotion."

I pulled Isabella close and kissed the top of her head as I nodded towards James. His eyes were staring straight ahead, no trace of life left in them. Jasper walked over and pulled the dagger from his chest.

"Still keeping the dagger in your boot I see?" He wiped it clean and handed it back to me.

"It saved our lives."

More of my guards stomped into the room and I turned to address them. "I want to know how he got in here. Please check all of the guests and then send them home. The ball is over."

"I will take care of everything, my King," Jasper said. "Are you sure you are alright?"

"We'll be fine." I escorted Isabella out into the hallway and spotted Alice standing with her hand over her mouth in shock. "Alice, tea."

I continued to lead Isabella to our room, away from the crowd. I could only imagine what was happening now. The music had stopped. The food was taken away. Guests were curious as to the turn of events. I did not care for any of it. My concern was her. Only her.

"Relax, my love." I cursed to myself when I saw her trembling. "Nothing can harm you here."

She sat down on the bed. "I should have…" She stuttered. "I should have told you sooner. We wouldn't have been alone. You could have been killed." A tear slipped down her cheek.

"But I was not." I grabbed her robe and started to help her undress. "I am sorry I did not tell you of our inkling about James. I did not want to worry you and it seems it has ended that way regardless."

"You were just trying to protect me."

"And I shall do so until the day I die."

In the days and weeks following the assassination attempt, an informant came forward and exposed many of James' collaborators. Jasper sent out a massive guard to hunt them down and was able to bring most of them back to the castle for trial. The others went into hiding and we did not expect them to retaliate for fear of failure.

What we were expecting began to show many months later. My Isabella's belly had started to swell underneath her gowns. I had never seen anything more beautiful in my life. We were married long before our son was born the following year. The moment he was placed in my arms, I knew my purpose in life. It was not to be a King. It was to be his father and Isabella's husband. If I was privileged enough to be a King as well then I was grateful for it.

"What are you thinking, my King?" Isabella asked. We sat in the garden watching our son, Alec, practice his swordsmanship with Jasper. I had insisted that he learn it early and since it saved all of our lives, Isabella did not object.

"I think I want you to give me a daughter as beautiful as you are," I mumbled. I smirked and leaned over to kiss her neck.

"Ew!" Our son exclaimed.

"Wait until you're older, little one. I feel that you may think differently."

"Were you ever little, Daddy?" He asked.

"Not so long ago," I laughed.

"When did you become a man? Did you fight someone?" He jumped up and down.

"No."

"Well when was it?"

I glanced at Isabella and leaned down to meet my son's eyes. "I became a man, my dear boy, the moment your mother chose to love me." It was true. And continued to be true until I took my last breath on this earth. A King may have everything, but he was as poor as a beggar without a woman's love. It was more exquisite than diamonds. More precious than emeralds. Glistened more than a sapphire. And my Isabella? She was the most priceless gem to grace this world. It was more than enough for me. Not as a King. Simply as a man who loved a woman.


End file.
